


Soulmates

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soulmate AU where Kirishima and Saeki both ride the same train to work everyday. Partially set in the "living world".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Let's get the stereotypical au's out of the way... what about soulmate au? Even though how would it work with Oni??? The pairing doesn't really matter, let it be the mod who write it's favorite. 
> 
> Admin Notes: Ahhhh but I love Soulmate AUs! They’re so cute! I’m going to do Kirishima and Saeki, if you don’t mind! -Admin Hirahara

Something out of the ordinary happened to Kirishima that day on his way to work. Usually, it was always quiet and lonely at his train stop, and he could usually use the waiting time to gather his thoughts or read a newspaper or something. But that day, someone else was also waiting there. Kirishima had never seen him before - a light haired man with a kind smile on his face, paired with chilling blue eyes. He was reading a book Kirishima had never seen before. They said nothing to each other, although Kirishima had given the new person a few glances.

They both boarded the same train, and sat not two feet away from each other in the nearly empty train. Kirishima was the first to disembark, but he couldn’t help but give the other man one more look. Something about him was rather out of the ordinary, much like their meeting. Before the doors of the train closed again, the icy eyed man looked up and met Kirishima’s azure glance, smiling gently. With that, the two parted ways.

It turned out that the next day, they would meet again, and the next day, and so on. Each time, Kirishima became a little more daring, sometimes saying a “Hello” or even adding a “How are you?” occasionally. The other man would always politely respond and smile, before continuing reading his book that he always had on him. They rarely exchanged any other words.

It wasn’t until they had continued this routine for two weeks that Kirishima finally had the nerve to introduce himself. “It’s Saeki,” The light haired man responded to Kirishima’s very formal greeting. “I was wondering when you’d finally talk to me.”

“I don’t usually see you around here,” Kirishima explained. “And it’s a very small neighborhood.” Saeki gave an understanding nod.

“I just recently moved here, and I don’t know any other means of transportation.” Saeki answered. Once the train came, the continued their conversation, until, once again, Kirishima had to get off for his stop. He would later learn that it was by pure chance Saeki chose to wait at this station, for, as it turned out, there was another one on the other side of the neighborhood, and Saeki’s new house was right in the middle of the two.

Eventually, Kirishima and Saeki had more to talk about. The latter usually talked about books he would read at the bookstore he worked at, and Kirishima would listen with interest. They became good friends in the short time they knew each other, and although their only interaction was the morning commute, Kirishima had never been happier that his ordinary routine was interrupted.

Their happy times together did not last, however. One morning, when Kirishima was running late, he missed the train and had to catch a later one. Although disappointed, he told himself he would tell Saeki tomorrow that he was sorry for missing their usual conversation. But it was never meant to be. There was no later train that morning, because of a huge accident on the earlier train. The vehicle had somehow derailed from the tracks, and tilted over on it’s side. The cars closest to the engine suffered little damage, but the ones near the end had dislodged and none of the passengers had survived the impact. Kirishima later found out that Saeki had been in one of the last cars.

The mornings, once again, became dull. There was no one to talk to, and Kirishima felt a horrible lonely feeling that would not go away. He stopped going to his usual train station, making the route to the further one on the other side of the neighborhood. The azure eyed man thought that it would make him feel better, but it didn’t. Eventually, he stopped taking the train altogether, and began the long walk to work every day, early in the morning. It was always dark when he left home, and he always felt tired whenever he got to work. But that feeling wasn’t nearly as bad as the lonely feeling that would never leave him.

It was a very quiet morning when something out of the ordinary happened once more. Kirishima awoke early, per usual, and got ready to head out for work. He had missed getting proper sleep the night before, and was half dazed as he started the trek to work. In his mindlessness, he started his usual commute to the train station instead, going off of memory rather than thought. He ended up stumbling onto the tracks before he was fully conscious. There was another accident that morning. Someone was hit by a train making it’s way to the station, his body laying lifeless on the ground, killed upon impact.

—

“…shima!” The azure eyed escort vaguely heard as he awoke from his nap. “Hey, are you okay?” Kirishima lifted the cap that was covering his face to reveal Saeki leaning over him with a worried look. 

“Saeki…” He muttered as he got up and yawned. “Yes, I’m fine.” He put his cap back on his head, feeling the after effects of the headache he had last night. For some reason, his head had began to pound, and he ended up passing out on the couch. Sleeping it off didn’t seem to help, either. He just felt more agitated.

“You looked like you were having a rough night.” Saeki said, helping Kirishima to his feet.

“I think… I was dreaming.” Kirishima replied, putting a hand to his forehead. About the past? He wondered to himself, sighing loudly. It couldn’t be, it must have just been a bad dream. He concluded. Saeki had papers in his hands, like he usually did in the morning, and Kirishima reached for one of them. “The next mission?” He asked, taking a look at the reports.

“Yes, so it seems.” Saeki smiled, letting Kirishima read it over. “I should be free after I run these missions to everyone, so why don’t I help you out with this?” Kirishima nodded, and together, the two of them left the break room and started the search for the other escorts, Saeki chatting about some book he had found during his last escapade of an abandoned store, and Kirishima listening with enthusiasm. Outside, the sun was just reaching the horizon, and the leaves slowly fell from the trees. It was a quiet morning.


End file.
